My Little Frontier: The Warriors of Harmony
by Elrunion
Summary: When six young girls are chosen to be the new Legendary Warriors, things are going to get pretty crazy.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

I don't not own My Little Pony opt Digimon Frontier. I only own the story.

All Rights Reserved

* * *

There once was a community called Santa Equestria, just outside of New York City. In the sky above, ten stars shone in what seemingly looked like a circle in shape. A young pre-teen girl was at her desk, scribbling on a few pieces of paper, probably her homework. She was a black haired, brown eyed girl named Kristina Campbell, though she went by the nickname of 'Twilight Sparkle'.

Kristina yawned as she turned off her lamp. "Man, this math is hard." She said tiredly.

She quickly got up and slumped onto her, "At least I got it done." She said before complaining "And now I have to do it all over again tomorrow night."

She glanced out of her window and saw the ten stars. She normally would've ignored the stars, but those ten particular ones seemed entrance her for some reason.

Kristina got up and walked up to the window. She smiled and said "I wonder if the girls are watching? I should take a picture and capture this moment." She quickly searched the room and found a digital camera. She aimed it at the stars and took it. She looked at the screen and smiled

"Tomorrow is gonna be an interesting day." She said, unaware that she would be far too right.

Kristina walked up to her school, Cantrell R. Lotterdale Academy, or Cant. Academy by the students. She quickly ran up to her best friends, Rachel "Rainbow Dash" Dawson, Penelope "Pinkie Pie" Parker, Rebecca "Rarity" Belamine, Alice "Applejack" Jackson, and Phoebe "Fluttershy" Shanahan.

Rachel was a competitive athlete, who loves all kinds of sports and had a very competitive nature.

Penelope was hyperactive and spastic little girl, who loved jumping around and partying.

Rebecca was proper and sophisticated young lady, with a big taste for style and a passion for fashion.

Alice was a country girl, and one of the best athletes at the school, next to Rachel.

Phoebe was a flower child, who loved volunteering at the animal shelter and had a talent for gardening.

"Hi, girl how ya doin?" she said, receiving variations on the answer 'Im fine.'

"How did the homework go?" said Rachel.

Kristina wiped her forehead, saying "It wasn't as horrible as I thought, but I was still hard."

Phoebe added "By chance did any of you see those weird stars in the sky?" as she put a thoughtful finger to her cheek.

"You mean those?" said Rebecca, pointing her manicured fingers toward the sky. The girls and quite a few other students looked up. The ten stars were still there, even though it was 8:30 in the morning. Before anyone could comment, the stars appeared to get larger.

One kid commented "Are stars supposed to be growing?"

Kristina saw that they weren't growing "There coming at us!" She shouted. "**DUCK FOR COVER**!" Most of the kids ran inside, but the six girls felt compelled to stay outside. Just as the stars nearly hit the ground, the girls ducked and six of the stars hit the ground around them, engulfing the in a cloud of smoke.

Kristina opened her eyes, seeing nothing past a foot of her body. In her hand was a ball of white light. She looked at the glowing sphere, and it seemed to dissolve into a new shape. It was a red device with accents of gold, white and grey. She closed her fingers around it, wondering what it was. Suddenly, the small screen on it began to glow.

"_Greeting Kristina Campbell_," said a female voice that sounded like it was coming from some kind of a microphone, "_This is you D-Tector_."

"What the heck is a D-Tector?" asked Kristina before a feeling of fatigue hit her. She stumbled for a minute before she finally passed out…


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To The New World

Kristina slowly regained her consciousness and pulled herself back up to her feet. She rubbed the back of her head as she looked around. She was no longer at the school grounds, or even in the city anymore. It was a bleak and dark landscape, with a lack of any kind of vegetation. There was only rocky plateaus and an endless dark sky, appearing as if its going to rain a thunderstorm or even if its going to cause a tornado to blast through.

'What the heck just happened?' she thought to herself. She then looked at the device in her hand. 'And what the heck is this thing?' All of a sudden, she remembered what had happened at the school grounds.

"Oh right, a Digivice." She said before suddenly remembering-"**THE GIRLS!**" She quickly ran as fast as she could, trying to find the others. "**GIRLS!**" She turned a corner and her feelings of shock turned to sighs of relief. The rest of her friends had already gotten or were just about up on their feet.

"Girls, how did we get here and what the HECK are these?" said Kristina, gesturing to the landscape and then pointing to her device.

Rachel sighed, crossed her arms and replied "To answer the first question, none of us have any idea. And the second question, these look like one of those anime toys."

The rest of the girls looked in their hands and saw that they had the same type of devices, but in a spectrum of colors. Rachel's was white and silver, Rebecca's was a light pink and lavender, Penelope's was white and green, Alice's was blue and yellow, and Phoebe's was black and yellow.

"Well, _anyways_," said Kristina, trying to break the slightly awkward silence, "I think it's best we go walk and find out where we are?"

Rebecca gasped. "Are you **MAD**?! We could end up getting injured, or even** KILLED**!" She grew faint, and passed out onto the ground. Rachel walked up to her, stared for a second before she slapped her across the face to wake her up.

Kristina growled and continued. "Look, what choice do we _have_? Do we stay here and possible die, or go and find a safe place to sleep and figure out where we are?"

The girls looked at each other, turned back to their friend, and then nodded, signaling that they all agreed. Kristina smiled, and waved her hand, signaling to follow her as she started walking off. The girls looked at each other again, nodded, and ran to catch up with her.

In the distance, on top of one of plateaus, stood an older girl hidden by a black shredded cape with the hood up. Her hair was long, curly and a dark red, almost the color of blood. She gave an evil smirk.

"Well **this** is interesting..." the mystery girl said before giving out a menacing cackle and running off into the distance.


End file.
